Papaoutai
by Kanli
Summary: Mais son papa l'aimait trop pour le faire pleurer. Mais briser le cœur d'un enfant, c'est si affreux … Et si facile.


Ah ça, il en était fier !

Cette flèche lui avait posé un grave problème pour lui et sa petite taille. Quand son père lui a autorisé à prendre son arc pour tirer, il a mis un long moment à se saisir du bois d'une main, puis de la corde d'une autre, avant de viser.

Mais l'arc faisait presque sa taille, et c'était bien dur pour un petit nain comme lui pour tirer en plein centre de la cible. En tirant la langue sur le côté il avait passé un long moment à viser, puis il a lâché la corde.

Et la flèche est allée se loger dans l'arbre, à sa cime, décourageant le petit nain, mais faisant rire aux éclats son père. Et le petit nain, dépité, laissa l'arc tombé au sol, et les larmes lui montèrent aux joues.

Il avait tellement voulu épaté son papa, lui montrer qu'il était assez grand pour venir avec lui à la chasse, mais non, il avait manqué !

Mais son papa l'aimait trop pour le laisser pleurer.

Alors il lui avait dit, si tu trouves le moyen de récupérer cette flèche tu viendras avec moi.

Depuis ce moment, il avait séché ses larmes et cherché un moyen de récupérer ce bout de bois volant.

En premier lieu, il avait voulu grimper à l'arbre.

Vu sa petite taille, il devait se contorsionner pour arriver à lever sa jambe, et il avait finit plus d'un moment la tête en bas, ou coincé la jambe au-dessus de son bras. Peu pratique, et il n'avait pas pu atteindre la deuxième branche, ayant emmené sur terre la première avec lui lors d'une de ses nombreuses chutes.

Une fois remit de cette chute, il décida de prendre une échelle.

La sortir de l'établi fut déjà un exploit, et il passa sa tête entre deux crans, avant de l'amené avec lui. Mais il avait oublié qu'il y avait des choses à prendre en compte vu la taille de l'échelle.

Il s'était retrouvé coincé avec elle dans un tournant, et s'il n'avait pas hurlé si fort, son grand-frère le chercherait encore.

Grand-frère qui lui demande ce qu'il voulait récupérer, mais le petit nan était bien trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Il satisferait seul son papa.

Il se dit qu'il pouvait emprunter une hache à Monsieur Dwalin pour couper l'arbre.

A peine eu-t-il tenter de lever la hache en l'empoignant avec ses deux petites mains qu'il entendit un crac venant de derrière lui.

Il resta couché trois jours, s'étant fait un bon mal au dos. Trop de poids pour lui, cette hache.

Alors une fois rétabli, il passa de longues heures sous l'arbre à regarder cette flèche. Il avait tenté de monter à cheval pour l'attraper, mais Amarante, la jument qu'il avait utilisée, était trop gourmande pour rester à sa place quand un brin d'herbe lui faisait de l'œil.

Il soupira.

Et un nain passa. Il le connaissait bien, c'était celui avec un chapeau bizarre qui lui offrait souvent des jouets.

**-Eh bien petit prince,** avait-il dit, **ça ne va pas ?**

**-Si je veux accompagner mon papa, je dois attraper ça !**

Il pointa la flèche du bout de son petit doigt. Certes ce n'était pas poli de montrer du doigt, enfin bon là, cette flèche lui avait fait trop de bleus.

-Je vais t'aider.

Bofur attrapa le petit prince sous les aisselles et le leva en l'air. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le petit nain, en étirant son corps au maximum, les joues rouges, attrapa la flèche, et en hurla de joua.

Ce cri de joie eut pour effet de redonner le sourire à Bofur. Sourire qu'il avait perdu.

Il laissa le jeune nain avec sa flèche courir dans le palais, se voulant de ne pas lui avoir appris la nouvelle comme on le lui avait demandé.

Mais briser le cœur d'un enfant, c'est si affreux … Et si facile.

**-Papa ! Papa, où t'es ?! Papa !**

Le petit brun courait partout depuis qu'il avait récupérer sa flèche. Son papa lui avait enseigné l'entraide. Il lui avait enseigné qu'on ne pouvait pas tout faire seul, et que l'amitié était le plus beau cadeau. Kili l'avait appris, même si pour le moment il n'avait qu'une idée en tête.

La chasse.

**-Papa, où t'es !**

Kili trouva cette phrase bien trop longue à prononcer, et préféra en faire un simple mot.

**-Papaoutai !**

Il croisa des nains avec un air bien morne sur le visage mais n'y fit guère attention.

**-Dit Balin, tu n'as pas vu mon papa ?**

Le vieux nain se tourna vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

Mais Kili resta debout devant lui en montrant sa flèche.

**-Dans sa chambre,** lâcha Balin à contrecœur.

Kili courut vers la chambre de son papa en continuant de l'appeler, brisant inconsciemment le cœur des nains blessés qui étaient là, dans les couloirs.

Il entra dans la chambre, tout fier de sa flèche.

Son tonton était là, les bras croisés, derrière sa sœur, assise sur une chaise et le visage enfouie dans ses mains. Il y avait aussi Fili de l'autre côté du lit.

Mais pourquoi son papa dormait à cette heure de la journée ?

Kili voulut grimper sur le lit en tenant la flèche.

Il eut beaucoup de mal. Le drap glissait. En tirant la langue et en devant écarlate, il arriva à mettre un pied sur le lit, puis un deuxième, et fut enfin assis sur les draps en soupirant.

**-Papa ! Regarde papa ! J'ai la flèche !**

Son papa n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

**-Mais papa, c'est pas le moment de faire dodo !**

Kili posa la flèche près de lui et attrapa son papa par les épaules pour le secouer comme il put.

**-Allez ! Debout !**

Il entendit sa maman pleurer, et ne comprit pas. Il regarda son pantalon. Il n'y avait pas de trous, alors elle n'aurait rien à raccommoder, alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

**-Fee ! Aide-moi !**

Kili secoua de nouveau son papa. Fili lui, resta debout, immobile, les yeux rivés sur son petit frère.

Pour dormir, il dormait ! Kili lui mordit l'oreille. Rien. Il lui mordit le nez. Rien non plus ?!

**-Papaaa !**

Thorin sentit les larmes lui venir. A lui.

Son hériter avait vu juste. Son père dormait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se réveiller.

Et Kili ne comprendrait pas les mots « sommeil éternel », en fait de son jeune âge. Il ne comprendrait qu'un mot, une vérité plus dure que le roc qui lui briserait le cœur.

Il regarda Fili, qui hocha tristement la tête. Son frère devait le savoir.

Thorin tenta d'abord quelque chose de délicat.

**-Kili, ton papa ne pourra pas t'emmener à la chasse.**

**-On ira demain alors s'il est trop fatigué ! **S'exclama le petit brun en levant les bras au ciel.

**-Kili. Il est mort.**

Mort.

Ce mot, Kili l'avait appris quand le poisson qu'il avait recueilli avec son frère était mort. Il ne bougeait plus, restait à la surface et le ventre en l'air. Kili au début s'amusait à le pousser avec son petit doigt dans l'eau, mais son grand-frère avait fini par lui expliquer la signification du mot mort.

Kili, sans y faire attention, appuya avec son doigt sur le ventre de son papa.

Il ne s'enfonça pas dans l'eau ou le matelas. Mais du sang apparu à travers sa cotte de maille.

**-Non, papa il peut pas mourir !**

Kili sentit les larmes lui piquer le nez et noyer ses yeux.

**-PAPA IL EST PAS MORT !**

Il se rua sur son père et le secoua de toutes ses petites forces en lui criant de se réveiller, qu'il devait botter le cul des elfes, tuer des sangliers et lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc, lui faire des tresses, lui faire goûter de la bière, il devait lui raconter la fin de l'histoire d'Erebor, il devait pas mourir !

**-Papa réveille-toi ! Allez debout ! T'es pas mort ! PAPA !**

Fili pleura à son tour, en voyant son petit frère de démenait ainsi à l'impossible, pendant que son oncle tentait d'apaiser sa sœur, qui avait déjà fondue en larmes.

Kili ne put bientôt plus voir le visage de son père à cause des nombreuses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et dévalaient ses joues comme une avalanche.

Dans la tristesse et la colère, le petit nain gifla son père. En priant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Mais rien.

Fili prit son frère dans ses bras. Mais le petit brun se débattait comme jamais, à coups de pieds et de poings. Le blond ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Et Kili se calma enfin avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Son papa était mort.

Il pleura, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux blonds, comme ceux du paternel, de Fili.

Il n'irait jamais chasser avec son père.

Son père ne lui raconterait jamais la fin de l'histoire d'Erebor.

Il ne lui ferait jamais sa première tresse.

Il ne lui apprendrait jamais à tirer à l'arc.

Son papa était mort.

Il trônait là, comme endormi, la petite flèche aux plumes jaunes récupérer par son fils couchée près de lui.

Kili pleurait comme jamais. Et ses pleurs avaient envahi les Montagnes Bleues, brisant le cœur des pierres elles-mêmes. Il pleurait dans les cheveux de son frère, qui le serrait contre lui en refusant de suivre son frère dans ses larmes, en se jurant d'être fort pour lui, pour son Kili.

oOo

La première tresse de Fili, ce fut son père qui lui fit. Kili, ça aurait dû être pareil. Mais comme cela ne le fut pas, il refusa tout le long de sa vie de s'en faire de nécessaire une seule.

L'arc, c'était l'arme de prédilection de son père. Alors il avait cherché le meilleur archer des Montagnes et celui-ci lui avait appris à tirer. A chaque flèche qu'il tirait, il pensait à celle qu'il avait dû récupérer pour son père.

S'il était aussi proche de Fili, c'est que le blond avait pris la relève de son père après sa mort. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, la même carrure et il avait été là pour Kili.

Kili, même s'il était de nature joyeuse, avait toujours un air grave au visage quand il ne souriait pas. Et si sa mère lui a donné la pierre, c'est qu'elle a peur que son archer, comme son mari, ne lui revienne pas.

Elle a peur de perdre sa famille.

Et elle a raison.

* * *

**Oui, ba un trailer promis qui ne vient pas et une chanson triste, ça donne ça.**  
**Je me suis intéressée à la mort du père de nos deux Durins. Parce qu'on en parle quasiment jamais. A pour écrire de l'inceste y a du monde mais pour la mort de leur père y a plus personne ! XD**

**Voilà ... J'espère que ça vous a "plu" **

_**Kanli**_


End file.
